


Lather, Rinse, Repeat

by LaLainaJ



Series: Make Some Noise [3]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Banter, Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Rivalry, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:26:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5002975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLainaJ/pseuds/LaLainaJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline wasn't thrilled when her roommate's brother came to stay with them. And she's less thrilled the longer he remains. Coming home from a very bad day all she wants is a shower, but then Klaus tries to steal it. She refuses to let him, and then things get steamy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lather, Rinse, Repeat

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt via otpprompts.

**Lather, Rinse, Repeat**

****(Prompt: **Person A is planning to take a shower but Person B steals it from them at the last second. Person A threatens to join them if Person B doesn't give up the shower. Person B thinks they're bluffing. It turns out that they're not. Smut.)****  
**

There are those days, when every single thing that can go wrong, does go wrong. Those days suck. And Caroline was having one. Her alarm hadn't gone off, because her stupid phone somehow wasn't properly plugged in to the stupid charger when she'd gone to bed last night. Rushing to get dressed she'd popped the button off of one of her favorite blouses, and would have to remember to fish it out from under the bed, at some point. She didn't have time to shower and the bun she'd wrangled her hair into was leaning towards librarianesque – and not in a sexy way. In a thick pantyhose, calf length skirt (ew) and wearing glasses on a chain around your neck, sort of way. And that was all before she'd even made it out of her bedroom.

Which is not to say that things improved, at that point. She'd been greeted by the current occupant of the guest room, Rebekah's irritating older brother, upon entering the kitchen. At the sight of his sleep rumpled curls, and unshaven jaw she'd cursed herself for caving to Rebekah's pleas and letting Klaus stay with them until he found his own place. She was so not in the mood to be polite and his, "Good morning, love," received only the barest acknowledgement.

She went to pour herself a bowl of cereal, only to find that he had finished all the milk (and put the carton back in the fridge. Not cool!). He'd watched her, from his spot at the breakfast bar (with his nearly finished breakfast), while she'd flitted about the kitchen, trying to scrape together a meal. He'd been shirtless (why did the universe inevitably make guys who were off-limits, not to mention contrary assholes, super hotties? It was so unfair) distracting tattoos and necklaces in plain view. He'd been smirking, entirely too amused with her frazzled state. He'd wished her a good day, and she (with her too brown banana and handful of grapes) had been sorely tempted to flip him off.

Things had continued to go downhill at a rate that was both alarming at impressive once she'd left the apartment. Her day at work? Like one of the crappier circles of hell. Thank god it was Friday

She'd gone to the gym, hoping to work out some of her aggravation. And she had, a little. Until discovering, after opening her locker, that the bottle of shampoo she kept on the top shelf had somehow tipped, and leaked all over her clothes.

So she'd been stuck walking home in her grungy workout clothes, still a sweaty mess, because it just seemed ickier to wiggle back into damp lycra after showering at the gym. There was even shampoo in her shoes and the squishy sensation as she walked was really unpleasant. Caroline was more than ready for the day to end. Bekah wouldn't be home, as she and Marcel had flown out the previous evening, to visit his family in New Orleans for the long weekend. Caroline was crossing her fingers that Klaus had found something else to occupy him for the evening and she's be able to veg on the couch with a pint of Haagen Dazs in peace. After a long, hot shower (and possibly some quality, stress busting, time with the removable shower head), of course.

But of course, that's not how no good, terrible, very bad days go.

"You look terrible," is the oh so flattering greeting she receives from Klaus as she enters the apartment. He's in the living room, but has turned around to peer at her over the back of the couch.

"You know," Caroline replies, trying to keep her tone conversational, "Some people may say that the accent makes everything sound charming but pro tip? That was not."

Klaus has the nerve to laugh at that, like she'd been joking, "I'll take that under advisement."

"You do that," Caroline mutters. Klaus stands, tosses the notebook he'd probably been drawing in, if she's learned his habits, onto the coffee table. He's still not wearing a shirt. Seriously, did he even get dressed today?

She eyes the bare expanse of skin pointedly, realizes after a few moments that he'll probably take it the wrong way, and so looks back at his face. Sure enough he's got a knowing look in his eyes and could the man be any vainer? It's a very pretty package, Caroline will admit (silently, to herself), but a little humility never killed anyone. "How goes the apartment hunt?" she asks.

"Well enough," he replies vaguely. "I'm supposed to meet Stefan for drinks. Do you want to come?"

"Nope. I fully intend to become one with that couch tonight. I don't want to see people, I don't want to talk to people. I just want to watch bad reality TV and eat my feelings."

"Bad day?" he inquires.

"The worst," Caroline confirms. She spins on her heel and heads to her bedroom, not waiting to see if he has anything else to say. Rude? Probably. But he deserved it for his little crack when she walked in the door. Gathering her towels, Caroline makes for the bathroom, turns on the shower. A quick glance in the mirror tells her Klaus wasn't lying about how she looked. But still, if you don't have something nice to say, just shut up. She's pulled off the pink tank she'd been wearing, and is just about to start stripping off her sports bra, when she remembers her work clothes (including a Miu Miu skirt that she'd got at a crazy discount) are saturated with shampoo in her gym bag. She really should rinse them out.

With a frustrated sigh she leaves the bathroom. She's gone for two minutes, tops, before she returns, and finds that Klaus has entered the room, and is testing the temperature of the water (of her shower!) with his hand, "Um, excuse you? Occupied. Did you think a ghost turned on the water? You've been here for like a month. Pretty sure you'd have noticed a poltergeist by now."

Klaus turns to look at her, and it's his turn to ogle the expanse of skin left bare between the bottom of her bra and the waistband of her leggings.

Caroline crosses her arm and taps her foot, when he meets her eyes again he looks a touch sheepish, but he quickly covers it with his usual layer of cockiness, "Come now, love. Surely I, as the guest, should get priority. You're from Virginia, are you not? I was led to believe that hospitality is important, in the south."

"We're not in the south. So scram."

"I'll be quick. You know how Stefan gets about tardiness."

"One: I'm sure you would be quick," Caroline punctuates the jab with a mocking, and obvious, glance at his crotch. "Two, I don't care. I repeat: get out."

Klaus raises a challenging eyebrow, and undoes his belt.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asks, indignant.

"What does it look like? I'm showering."

Klaus pants fall to the floor and he kicks them aside.

Caroline feels her mouth fall open as she stares at him in disbelief. She's not complaining about the view, because she's sure the image of him in those tight charcoal boxer briefs will be very helpful later, but she can't believe the nerve of him. Forcing her mouth closed, she glares at him. Two can play at that game. First, she pulls the elastic out of her hair, shaking her disheveled blonde curls out until they lay about her shoulders. Then she tugs the sports bra over her head.

She can see him fight with himself, his gaze remains glued to her face for several long seconds, before they drift down and lock onto her bared breasts. His gaze heats, and the way he licks his lower lip sends a pang of arousal to her core. Damn it. She would not let him win.

He meets her eyes again, and his hands go to the waistband of his boxer briefs. Caroline opens her mouth, to say what, she has no idea, but nothing comes out because in the next instant his boxer briefs are also in a pile on the floor. She's kind of embarrassed that she doesn't have his willpower, because there is no way she could have stopped her eyes from darting down. He's half hard from their little game, and Caroline's palms itch with the urge to touch. This day is definitely looking up.

He lets her look her fill, unashamed, before he turns and opens the shower door. And yes, his ass is every bit as nice as the well fitted jeans he favors have led her to believe.

There's a tinge of triumph on his face, when he closes the glass door between them and that just will not stand.

She turns, as if she's going to leave, but looks at him over her shoulder. Making sure his eyes are on her she bends at the waist and peels her leggings and panties down her legs. She pauses, allows him a good long leer, doesn't think she imagines the moan he lets out. She straightens, stalks towards the shower, and lets herself in. Klaus takes a short step back to let her.

"You've got a bajillion siblings. I'm sure you're good at sharing, aren't you?" Caroline taunts.

Klaus swallows visibly and his voice is gravelly when he speaks, "You're welcome to find out, love."

"Happy to," Caroline responds, keeping her tone light and suggestive, "now let me get wet." She pushes past him, purposefully brushing her hardened nipples (because he wasn't the only one who'd been enjoying this) against his arm and ducks under the spray. She keeps her back to him as she shampoos, feels the warmth of him scant inches from her back, only turning towards him when she's ready to rinse. Klaus is watching her avidly, and Caroline can see that he's tense, as she eyes him, notes that he's fully erect with a slow glance down. She meets his gaze evenly, wondering if he'll touch her, make a move to push this beyond two acquaintances sharing a shower. Caroline wouldn't object. This little stand-off is proving to be highly stimulating, and heat and wetness have steadily built between her thighs. She wants to press herself against him and kiss him until they're both gasping but she refrains.

She's going to make Klaus crack first. She didn't win the shower, but she's going to win this.

She tips her head back to rinse, arching her back more than is strictly necessary. Caroline takes her time, working the suds out of her long hair. She notes that Klaus' eyes have darkened, and she thinks his breath is coming a little faster, once she opens her eyes. With a smile, she snatches up her conditioner and body wash and slides around him again, making more contact than she need to in the roomy shower. "Your turn," she tells him. His eyelids flutter and his jaw clenches at the slide of her slick skin against his.

Oh yeah. Team Caroline's taking this one home.

He pivots with her, but doesn't turn away as she had. He continues watching her as she works conditioner in and piles her hair on top of her head to let it sink in. Caroline briefly debates her loofah, but decides using her hands to spread bodywash over herself will be more effective in her plan to break Klaus.

Caroline pretends to be completely unaware of his hungry eyes raking over her body, as she pours a healthy dollop in her palm. She lathers her arms, then her stomach, feels him drifting closer. She bites the inside of her lip to keep from laughing. Men, so easy. She's barely cupped her breast when he's crowding her back against the shower wall with a groan. He pins her hands at her sides, "You're playing with fire, Caroline."

Caroline can't help but roll her eyes, because as lines went, that was kind of terrible, "Good thing we're in the shower then."

Klaus kisses her, his mouth demanding, and kind of perfect. His hands release hers to span her waist. She buries hers in his hair, rising up on her toes to nip his full lower lip and suck it into her mouth. His grip tighten on her skin, and he meets her challenge, their tongues tangling until she has to pull away, "I thought you had to meet Stefan?" Caroline reminds him, panting slightly.

"Fuck Stefan," Klaus replies immediately, breathing no less harshly than hers.

"Gross," Caroline can't help but grimace.

She can feel him shake with a quiet laugh as he dips his head to taste her throat, "That's a bit mean, love. But I wasn't speaking literally."

Caroline tips her head to the side encouragingly, because the contrast between the suction of his mouth and the rasp of his stubble is more than nice. "I'm not actually a dumb blonde, so I got that. But he's expecting you."

Klaus pulls back enough so that they're nearly nose to nose, "If you'd like to back out, pretend this never happened, you can just say so, Caroline."

How dense could he be? "Seriously?" she blurts in disbelief. "What part of following you into the shower and shoving my boobs in your face says I'm not onboard with this?"

"You're sure?"

Caroline heaves an exasperated sigh. His hesitation was kind of sweet, but come on. "Yep. Totally sure. But if you're not I can just go with my original plan to relax, which was getting off with that shower head."

Klaus' head swivels to the side and his eyes lock on to the shower head briefly, "And now I'm never going to be able to take a shower in here without thinking of that."

"Well, if you found your own apartment…"

Klaus kisses her again, lets his hands slip from her hips to squeeze her ass, "I am working on it sweetheart, don't you worry."

One of his hands slips lower, dipping between her thighs and she so wants him to continue, but she makes herself think practically, pushing him back slightly, "Wait. Shower sex is hot in theory, but I'm not up for a trip to the E.R. And you need to text Stefan so he doesn't come over looking for you. And I need to rinse my hair."

He gives her a look, clearly trying to see if she means it. Finding that she does he gets out of the shower with a grumble, and swipes a towel, "Fine. But hurry, love."

"Meet me in my bedroom!" Caroline calls to his retreating back, ducking under the water again.

* * *

Caroline is unable to stop herself from humming as she hustles through the rest of her shower. Her evening (hell, her weekend, hopefully) is definitely looking up. She deals with her hair first, then grabs her razor to clean up the necessary areas, now that someone will be getting up close and personal with them. She hastily rinses out her clothes and throws them over top of the shower to dry. Patting herself down, she debated putting on the robe that's hanging on the back of the bathroom door. It's mint green terrycloth – doesn't exactly scream 'fuck me.'

Well, she hasn't gotten this far by being shy. So she skips it, leaves her towel hanging in the bathroom, and walks into her bedroom without a stich to cover her. She has a hunch that Klaus has skills in the bedroom, she's seen him dance, and there's something about his hands that's caused her mind to wander to what her could do with them, a time or two. But if she's wrong, she's still determined to have a good time, so she's going to take the lead. Hopefully he can take direction better than some of the guys she'd encountered in the past.

Klaus is standing in the center of the room, his back to her, towel around his waist, his hands held awkwardly at his sides. He turns to face her, hearing the slap of her feet on the hardwood floor. He looks almost unsure, and Caroline finds it kind of endearing. He's usually so confident, bordering on arrogant, and she likes that she can unsettle him.

His lips part as he takes in her lack of clothes but she doesn't give him the chance to speak. Continuing to walk, until she's right up against him, his eyes fall to lock on her bouncing breasts. Caroline slips one finger under the edge of the towel, where it's knotted, and it's on the floor with one quick jerk. She keeps moving, propelling him towards the bed, her hands exploring the muscles of his chest and stomach. He sits abruptly when he legs hit the mattress, and she drops to her knees in front of him. His erection has flagged a bit, and she runs her fingers along its length teasingly, causing him to let out a hiss. She wraps her hand around the base, looks up at him from under her lashes, before dipping her head to engulf the head of his cock in her mouth. His eyes squeeze shut and he growls, "Fuck, Caroline!"

She wants to smile, but settles for letting out a pleased hum around his length, causing him to let out another rough moan. She bobs up and down for a few moments before she pulls back with a hard suck, and waits for him to look at her.

His eyes blink open, and his chest is definitely rising more quickly, "So, here's the deal," Caroline begins conversationally, using her arm to nudge his legs a little wider so she can use her hand to stimulate his balls. The strangled groan he lets out as she rolls them gently isn't exactly an acknowledgement of what she just said, but she'll take it. "One night stands? Hit and miss, in my experience. Sometimes the guy isn't super interested in getting you off. Sometimes he just can't figure it out, and you don't really know him so you feel weird about telling him what to do, so you just fake it, you know?"

Klaus looks bewildered, and she probably shouldn't be having this conversation while pumping his cock, but honestly, flustering him like this is seriously turning her on.

"But I've known you for years, and your ego's big enough to handle it if I tell you you're rubbing my clit too hard, right?"

He nods at that, beginning to pant, "Good. So you tell me what you like, I'll tell you what I want, and we both win. Deal?"

"Deal, sweetheart," he manages, voice hoarse.

"Awesome. I have an IUD, can I assume you're clean? Remember, I know where you live, and I'll be seriously pissed if there's anything starts to burn down there."

"I am."

Caroline nods decisively, "Now, I'm cool with a little hair pulling, but if you do that thing where you try to push my head down I will not be held responsible for crushing anything delicate that happens to be in my hands," she warns with a gentle squeeze to his balls for emphasis, "Also, I'm fine with swallowing but a little warning's always appreciated."

Klaus nods, his eyes pleading, and lets a hand come up to thread in her damp hair.

Caroline takes the hint, and bends down to lick along the underside of his cock. She lets the tip of him rest on her lower lip and looks up at him expectantly, "Suck," he tells her, and it's comes out a little questioning, but he's getting the idea. So she takes him into her mouth, sliding down and sucking as she draws back, working until she can take him deeper. She swallows around him after a few passes and he moans her name again, punctuating it with a little tug on her hair that has her moaning around him in response. He swears harshly, his free hand clenched in a death grip on the edge of the mattress and the muscles on his stomach clenched tight. She can tell he's close, tastes the precum that's been leaking steadily from the tip of him, so Caroline's surprised when he pulls her off of him and grips her upper arms to haul her to her feet.

He smashes his mouth to hers, licking frantically inside, and all she can do is sway into him with a moan of surprise while his tongue chases hers. She pulls back with a pout, "I wasn't finished."

"Later, love. I'm a gentleman, so it'll be ladies first."

"Oh really?" Caroline says, feeling her eyebrows shoot up.

"Yes really. And if you think we're leaving this bed this weekend for anything other than food and water, maybe another shower, you're quite wrong."

"I was kind of hoping things would go that way, not going to lie. Although I feel like we should take advantage of the empty apartment. I've never done it in the kitchen."

"I think I can handle that," Klaus agrees, letting his hands slide down her spine to clutch her ass. He gives her a rough squeeze that sends another rush of wetness to her pussy, "Now get on the bed and spread your legs."

* * *

Later, and Caroline has no idea how much later, but it seems to be dark outside, she's waiting for her heartbeat to slow. Taking a shower had turned out to be kind of pointless, because Klaus apparently believed in ladies first and second, and she's just as hot and sweaty as she had been post-gym. Far less tense, though.

She rolls her head to the side to look at Klaus, who's propped on his elbow, watching her, looking distinctly pleased with himself. She'd be annoyed, ordinarily, but he'd more than earned it this time. Natural talent plus a willingness to follow instructions? Give the man all of the gold stars.

His hair is hopelessly mussed from her hands and, with a glance down his body, she notes that his cock is still rock hard. She rolls to face him, "I think it's your turn to make requests. How do you want me?"

"Just to clarify, I do believe the next two turns are mine."

Caroline rolls her eyes, trust him to nitpick at a time like this, "Yes, fine."

"Glad you agree. Now, sit up please."

She complies, and glances back over her shoulder to see him following suit, and then arranging himself behind her, leaning back slightly against the headboard with a pillow stuffed behind him, "I want you to sit in my lap."

Not too outlandish, as far as positions went. She crawls towards him, and is about to straddle him when he shakes his head, "With your back to me, sweetheart."

Klaus helps her, his hands gentle, and she ends up settled between his thighs, his cock hot and hard against the small of her back, as she reclines against him. He gathers her hair over one shoulder, and begins to run open mouthed kisses along the bared side of her neck, "Technically speaking, I'm not in your lap," Caroline points out.

He smiles against her skin, "All in good time."

His hands skate up her ribs, until they're both cupping her breasts, and Caroline has to hold in the laugh that wants to erupt. She'd thought she'd noted his interest in this particular part of her anatomy (she'd only managed to put her bra on first thing in the morning for like the first three days of his extended stay before deciding that she really didn't care that much) but it's always nice to have one's suspicions confirmed.

She doesn't feel like laughing for long as his long, calloused fingers are soon plucking at her nipples in a way that has her squirming. She rubs her thighs together to stem the ache that's beginning to build again, when he gives his next instruction, "Knees up, put your feet outside of my legs."

Caroline does like he asks, because a deal is a deal, and because the low, commanding tone promises good things to come. He brings his legs up under hers, leaving her thighs spread wide as his hands shift down to span her hips. One arm bands around her as the other shifts to grasp his cock. She presses her hands into the bed to lift herself up, and soon he's in place and she's sinking down, clenching him greedily inside her pussy. He groans, his head thunking back against the headboard, "See? In my lap."

Caroline does laugh then, though it's more of a breathless wheeze. She circles her hips, though his hold on her makes it impossible for her to shift up and down like she wants to, "Yes, clearly you showed me." Klaus hums an agreement, but doesn't start moving, and she can't help but wiggle restlessly again, "Well?" she prompts.

He tucks his chin over her shoulder, removes one of his hands from her breasts to tug her thigh up higher, exposing her more fully. He lets his palm graze her skin idly on the way back up, and she's holding her breath as it heads to the apex of her thighs but he passes by with barely a brush of his fingers to her dripping core. Caroline just barely holds in a frustrated whine, "How do you not want to come? You've been hard for ages."

He continues to tug at her nipples with his free hand, heightening her arousal, "There's something to be said for anticipation, love," Klaus murmurs in her ear, "Have you not noticed me watching you? Did you think it was coincidental, that I was always in the kitchen when you emerged from your bedroom, in the scraps of clothing you consider pajamas, in the morning? I've been thinking of this for weeks."

Caroline twists slightly to look at him, shudders at the sensation his cock shifting inside of her sends shooting through her body, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"It seemed like a bad idea to ask you to dinner while we were cohabitating. But I signed a lease this afternoon."

"Well, congratulations. Does this mean you're going to ask me out?"

"Later, sweetheart. Once I've proven why you should say yes."

She's about to point out that the two times she'd come in his mouth were pretty damn convincing, but he takes the opportunity to grasp her hips and work her up and down his cock, and the words she was forming come out as an unintelligible whimper. She uses her feet, still planted on the bed to rock against him, and the tension quickly coils in her belly, he pauses and she moans a protest. Klaus grabs one of her hands, draws it down between her thighs, "Touch yourself, Caroline. Show me how you like it."

She's nodding against him, circling her clit with her fingers almost before he's finished speaking. She can feel him breathing harshly against his neck, and can see, from the corner of her eye, that he's watching her fingers raptly. He's speeding up, jerking her hips down more harshly. Her thighs begin to quiver, she knows they'll be sore tomorrow, from how widely they're parted, but she can't bring herself to care.

"That's it, sweetheart," he mutters in her ear, "come for me." She's almost there, so she rubs faster, and more intently, and is trembling, falling apart and calling his name after only a few direct passes over her nub.

He follows her, after a few more deep thrusts, and a guttural groan.

She feels him soften inside of her, and he helps her move off of him. Caroline flops onto her stomach with a moan, stretching her legs out behind her. He slumps down to a prone position, and Caroline is gratified to find him as flushed as she must be.

"Between the bike at the gym and this I might not be able to walk tomorrow."

Klaus laughs, "I'll take that as a compliment."

"You won't be laughing when I'm demanding you draw me a bath."

"That would depend on if you think bath sex is just as dangerous as shower sex."

"In theory? No. You can't exactly fall down and crack your head open if you're already sitting. But I've never tried it."

"Something we'll have to rectify, then."

Her eyes are beginning to feel heavy, "I know you have another round to direct, but I think I need a catnap first."

She catches the smirk that crosses his face before her eyes begin to drift close. Klaus rolls towards her, and she turns on her side to allow him to pull her back into his chest, "Sleep a bit, love. Then we'll eat, and I've some excellent ideas for the kitchen island."

**THE END.**


End file.
